The Four of Us
by BrokenTombstone
Summary: The story of four teenagers who grew up as best friends and turned into more. I know it sounds cheesy but it will be better...hopefully:P please read and review.
1. Prologue

**AN: This will be a multi chapter story. I don't know how long. I have had it in my head for a while and already have the epilogue planned:P I also plan on there being a sequel but not sure yet:) This is nobody's point of view. Oh and I know the pairing is Courtney and Trent but it actually revolves around a love square... wow bet you guys can guess that one:P Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><span>The Four of Us-Prologue<span>

_Love is a very hard thing to understand. At one point in my life I thought that I understood it very well. I trusted and I had no fears whatsoever. I was wrong all along. The path I was on did not last and things changed._

_I once loved someone so much that it made my heart explode to just think about them. For some reason in the midst of a fairy tale like relationship I let it all go. Things spun out of control and I knew I was completely lost._

_I was in another relationship shortly after and I still have yet to figure out if I was ever satisfied with it. The one whom I was once in a relationship with moved on too, to a most unlikely person. It surprised me but then maybe it should not have._

_In this time period I felt as if I was a guest within my own life. I felt like every decision I made was on impulse and never thought through carefully. I often regret these decisions I made in this period of my life._

_I do not know if the one whom I let slip away ever thought of me again. From time to time I felt like maybe I could feel their eyes on me from across a crowded room. Maybe I was wrong. All I do know is I thought of them often._

_I often wish that I had not made an idiotic mistake. No I do not speak of the one where I feel I lost the most wonderful relationship, it does involve that though. You see when I lost that relationship I lost heaps more I lost the only friends I ever knew. This is our story._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So i just spent twenty minutes putting this up and taking it down because something is missing. In the first paragraph it should say "I knew my teacher was named 's . But it won't let me do this. If anyone knows how to fix it please tell me. Anyway very frustrated as it is now three in the morning! hope you enjoy please review. And i don't own TDI**

The Four of Us-Chapter 1

Courtney's POV

Summer was coming to an end and I was going to be starting kindergarten. My mom had bought me a brand new dress and I was ecstatic. I was going to Ten Pines Elementary School. I knew my teacher was named . I was sitting on the sidewalk outside my house watching the cars go by being a bored little five year old.

I saw her from down the street. She had shoulder length raven coloured hair. Despite it being the end of summer she was still quite pale, which made her onyx eyes stand out. She looked to be the same age as me so I stood up and introduced myself as Courtney Hastings. She looked at me for a moment as if deciding whether or not to talk to me. She told me that her name was Gwen Anders. She had a soft voice as she said, "Would you like to come to the story with me for a popsicle?" I nodded but told her I'd have to ask my mom first.

We headed off down the street to the corner store called "Sparkies". She told me that she had a little brother who was three and that her daddy didn't live with her anymore. This shocked me since I'd never heard of a mommy and daddy not living together. We bought a popsicle each, cherry for me and lime for her. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing dress up in my bedroom. It turned out Gwen lived just down the street from me. We pretended we were princesses who were to be whisked away by handsome princes. It was one of the best days of the whole summer for me. The best part of all though was that at the end of our play date I discovered that Gwen was going to be in my class at Ten Pines Elementary.

I couldn't see Gwen for the rest of the week since she was going on one last holiday before school started, but the whole week I was so anxious to get to school and play with my new best friend Gwen Anders.

At least this is how I remember the first time me and Gwen met. We were both just happy to have a friend and excited to be in the same class, I did not know then that we would grow to be so close and share many jokes and secrets.

Duncan's POV

When my mum told me that she had arranged a play date for me with one of the neighbourhood kids I was worried. I wasn't worried for myself but for them. Every play date i had ever had the kid usually went home crying since we had fought. I was surprised though, this one went much differently.

He came in with his mom and he seemed extremely shy. His name was Trent McQuire. He was holding a toy guitar and he had jet black hair just like mine. His eyes were nearly as striking as mine being cat eye green, where mine were teal. His mom left shortly after and we went upstairs. He was unlike any of the other boys I had met he didn't seem to be intimidated by me and asked if he could show me how to play some guitar. After he showed me his guitar I showed him my Lego's and my carving knife I'd stolen from my dad.

We had an awesome afternoon and I actually hoped that we could play again sometime. Later on when I had supper my mom told me how proud she was of her little Duncan Evans for making a new friend. My dad on the other hand just looked at me in the same disgusted manner in which he always did. My mom had more surprising news for me that evening. Trent and I were going to be in the same kindergarten class at Ten Pines Elementary, Ms. Papper's to be exact.

I remember the day I met Trent clear as a bell. Looking back on it I have no idea why we became such fast friends and why I hadn't tried to steal something from him. I didn't know then how close our friendship would become or what other friends we would soon be making.

Trent's POV

It was the first day of school and I was so happy. I was going to see Duncan there and hopefully I could bring my toy guitar into the classroom. My mom left me at the door and I walked in by myself after hanging my backpack up. I looked around the big room, it had paints, a big round carpet, and many posters with numbers and letters all over them, then I saw Duncan and of course he had the box of Lego's .

With my toy guitar in hand I walked across the class seeing many other kids including a pair of blondes sitting at the table talking, as well as a freckled red head who seemed to be being picked on by Duncan, obviously.

"No, losers cannot play with the Lego's only cool kids like me and Trent can" Duncan told the redhead as he saw me coming.

"Aw, give him a break Duncan he can play if he wants," I defended the nameless redhead.

The boy who I later found out name was Harold was already walking away. I didn't pay it any attention though since Duncan needed help building a ship. We built in silence for a few minutes then we heard more people coming in to the class room. They were two girls, one of which had shoulder length straight black hair, she was also rather skinny and pail, and she was also dressed in what seemed to be old jeans and a black t-shirt. The other girl was rather opposite, she had long mocha locks that were curled, she was in a cute grey dress, she had a few freckles, and she had a skin tone which made me think she might be Hispanic.

Ms. Papper stood up from her desk which I didn't notice before. She told us all to sit in a circle on the carpet and we would say our names. There were many names I didn't remember but a few I caught like, the two blondes were named Bridgette and Geoff, and there was a rather masculine looking girl named Eva and a round boy named Owen. As for the two girls I saw come in they were named Courtney and Gwen.

She then let us sit at which ever table we wanted to. There was a mad rush of 5 year olds trying to sit by their friends. Maybe it was because nobody seemed to want to get near Duncan and his skull shirt but me and him had no trouble finding seats together. In the end Courtney and Gwen sat across from us.

We had to do a craft after this and well it didn't go very well. I don't remember the actual craft but it involved quite a bit of glue. Duncan was not at all interested in the craft and started dumping glue all over the table. I snickered and found it amusing until Courtney started saying in a very grown up tone:

"Duncan stop that right now you will get us all in trouble!" she stated, obviously not pleased.

"No need to get worked up about it, what are you a princess. `` he replied without even blinking.

They seemed to go on forever back and forth until Courtney somehow convinced him to clean it all up. The whole time this was happening me and Gwen were trying not to laugh at how ridiculous they were. I noticed to that Gwen seemed to be quite the young artist.

The rest of the day continued in this manner, but somehow even though we seemed to come from four different corners of a square we managed to develop a lasting friendship.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is pretty short but it is kinda a filler. I wanted to show at what point in their lives they changed into indiviuals and how it made their friendship stronger. There will be another chapter of them in elementary then starting highschool then it will be present day of them in Grade 11.**

The Four of Us-Chapter 2

Gwen's POV

Summer had once again ended too soon. We were sitting down by the docks again, all four of us. Trent was strumming a guitar, Courtney was organizing a pile of rocks by colour and size (typical), and Duncan was trying to catch a frog by the water. As for me I had a notepad and was sketching the trees from across the lake. This is how we spent most of our summer afternoons. We had all become so close now that we didn't need to talk. Maybe it was something else though. We were starting sixth grade in a few days, and it was the first time we were all in different classes. We had spent the last six years in the same classes and this year everything would be different.

I think we were all a little nervous. We were never the most popular kids but we didn't really care because we had always had each other. We didn't know what to expect. We had had the most fun ever the last five years. Too many play dates to even count, multiple sleepovers, and we even somehow managed to enjoy our school days, Duncan included.

There was the time in first grade when Duncan had managed to get the teacher out of the class by saying that there was a kid choking down the hall. While he was gone we locked the doors to his class and we drew pictures of him all over the blackboard. Not so bad but he was a fat balding man at the time and our pictures were less than appealing. I think that was the first time Duncan got detention.

Then in fourth grade we had the annual end of year water balloon fight. Courtney spent weeks devising the perfect plan to sneak around and hit everyone we could in the shortest amount of time. Her perfect planning skills made us the champions of the water balloon fight and possibly the least wet fourth graders to ever win the annual water balloon fight.

Of course there was one of our most memorable times that happened just a few weeks ago. We were all hanging out at Trent's and we made a song. Trent was on guitar, Courtney playing her violin, Duncan on drums, and I was singing. Thinking about it, it probably wasn't that good a song but we had the most fun time and we will remember it forever.

Like I said we weren't popular. At this point in our lives we were not in any distinct stereotypes. Yeah I loved my art, Courtney was top of the class, music and Trent were always together, and Duncan was of course always in trouble. Then there was me and my art. Everyone had their favourite activities though. We didn't stand out though, we dressed like everyone else and we didn't really have different outlooks on things from other people, we were going into sixth grade when we really started to find ourselves.

Courtney's POV

Sixth grade was an amazing year, even though we all changed a lot. We had all been divided for the first time. It was time for us to come into our own people and that was exactly what we did. For a while all was normal, we would see each other at recess and of course we could hang out almost every day after school, so we did.

Then things started to become different as time went on. Gwen started to buy all of her clothes at Hot Topic and became more immersed in poetry and art than ever. Duncan soon followed in Gwen's lead. His rebelliousness became almost unbearable to me and he didn't seem to even care, despite this we still stuck behind him. Trent really took his music seriously and started to write songs. We always found him with a note pad and guitar.

Little did I know it, I was changing too. I realized my clothes became more of the preps that I had once despised. I soon found myself studying nonstop, so that I could get the best marks possible. The feeling was very scary but throughout the year instead of drifting apart we were stronger than ever. We often felt isolated because of our differences from our classmates.

I like to remember the countless afternoons spent in Trent's tree house after school. Those were the best hours of my school experience. My friends and I were literally inseparable. We knew every little detail of each other's lives, we shared every secret we had, and we never questioned the trust we had in each other for years and years to come.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So yeah it has been a while... sorry! you guys know how it is though school is so crazy and i was really sick for like a week, i actually was in the hospital so yeah i think i had some good excuses but sorry again:) and i own nothing**

**The Four Of Us Chapter 3**

Duncan's POV

Grade 8 graduation. A guys horror and a girls preperation for high school. Trent and Me had been hanging at my house all day obviously not caring about what was coming soon. We just watched some movies and ate junk food until about 5:30. My mom came running into the room screaming at us at this point. "Duncan your graduation is in an hour and you aren't even dressed yet, and Trent you need to get home or your mother will never let you over here again, now boys lets move!" So after this my mom showed me what I would be wearing to my graduation, like I cared.

For the next hour my mom straightened my tie and made sure my mohawk was perfect, down to the last hair. Once she started shining my shoes though I had to say something. I knew this was a big waste of time for her though because once the ceremony was over and the dance started all the jackets and ties came off anyways. All me and Trent cared about was hanging out with our best friends anyways.

So my mom drove us to the school and walked me to where my class was meeting. She tried once more to retie my tie but I managed to get away before anything too embarassing happened. I spotted Trent and went to stand with him. He looked about the same as me except I could tell that his mom had managed to shine his shoes. About half of the class was here so we still had to wait a while before the ceremony started. Trent said that Gwen just texted him saying that Courtney and Gwen were on their way now.

Courtney and Gwen hadn't talked to us all day. They were apparently to busy doing girl stuff to hang out with Trent and I. I just didn't get what they could be up to though since Gwen hated anything that wasn't black nail polish and pounds of eyeliner. Courtney of course liked soft blushes and lipsticks so what they had in common I had no idea.

Just as I was contemplating what they could of possibly been up to all day they walked through the door and it was immediatley apparent what they had been doing and I felt my jaw hit the ground.

Gwen's POV

So she had finally done it. Courtney had been trying to convince me for months to have a full day of primping on our graduation day. It finally worked and I caved. Secretly I was a little excited. Just because I didn't like all that girly stuff didn't mean that I didn't like to feel pretty. Of course we had bought our dresses ages ago. Courtney had gone for a grey and purple dress with a silver clutch and purple heels. I myself picked a plain black dress with matching clutch and blood red ballet flats.

Courtney wasn't exactly thrilled with my fashion choices but that was okay because I wasn't thrilled with her. We had started early in the morning. Courtney had started by helping me use hair dye to temporarily get rid of my teal streaks since they would clash with my shoes. Then we decided to do our nails. Courtney went with a purple of course and I obviously chose red for myself. Court had to do her toes too but mine would be hidden so I only had half the work.

Then there was our hair, Courtney had put hers in curlers the night before and planned to touch them up with an iron today. I was undecided about my hair so I just let Courtney straighten it and pull my bangs back in some sort of braid. There wasn't anything pink or frilly so I was good with it. Me and Courtney wanted completely opposite make up but she somehow influenced me to not go with the whole raccoon eye. I settled for a simple black liner and a little bit of red lip gloss. Courtney just used a light pink gloss and some mascara.

Finally after what felt like years we were ready to go. Of course our parents were gushing when they saw us but what parents don't? Our mother's were especially pleased. I texted Trent to let him know that we were going to be at the grad soon so that they could meet us. They boys couldn't figure out what me and Courtney had been up to all day.

Everything after I stepped out of Courtney's mom's car seemed to move in a blur. I just remember seeing the green eyes stick out of the crowd and somehow walking up to the stage to recieve my diploma. I also remember resting my head on a certain black haired boy's chest during the last slow song but the rest is all a blur now and I sometimes wish I could just go back to that night, that perfect night.

Duncan's POV

Courtney was absolutely stunning. There wasn't even a girl who stood a chance against her. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her mocha curls framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Somewhere in the middle of admiring her perfection I realized that Courtney was one of my best friends and that I should never think about her that way. Almost immediately afterwards I realized that I didn't care anymore and that I had been denying my feelings for much too long. That was the night everything started.


End file.
